In the Northwest
by TheLemonsAreComing
Summary: Pacifica and Dipper have changed a lot in the past years, but can they start a ghost busting buissiness together? Lemon swearing, don't link don't read. Dippifica duh!


_Author's note: This is my first gravity falls fic, but it won't be that last. Dipper X Mabel, Dipper X Wendy, Dipper X Candy, the possibilities are endless. Alex Hirsch doesn't approve of 13 year olds being in a relationship, so they are 19 in this one bitch! Also Disney owns, I just write smut._

Pacifica and changed a lot in 6 years, mostly for the better. For one she wasn't filthy rich, after her father lost his fortune they were forced to get a new apartment. A rinky dink little place in the center of town, and at first she hated it. But then Pacifica discovered the best part of this situation, freedom!

With both her parents working double time to regain their status, they had very little time to be controlling and overbearing. She could go where she wanted, with who she wanted. Although she found herself in a shortage of friends, Dipper and Mabel were back in California and her so called other friends dit he'd her the moment she wasn't rich.

So she found Candy and Grenda, asking if they wanted to be her friends. Although they were weary of her at first, they came around once she apologized for the way she had treated them. And ever since then she was friends with them, and always had someone she could rely on.

Eventually at the age of 16 Pacifica got a job, it was something she would have considered below her a few years ago. But now she loved it, the feeling of accomplishment from a hard days work. Not needing to ask her parents easily stressed parents for food money, and being able to rely on herself.

But the highlights of her years were the summers, not just because she got payed better for the summer rush. But because Dipper and Mabel would visit, and she was always happy to see them. Mabel had almost flipped with joy when she found out that she was now friends with her friends, and Dipper was somewhat proud of the progress she had made from being a bitch.

As the summers went by year after year, Pacifica found herself in a distressing situation. She was falling in love with one of her best friends Dipper, and she didn't have any idea how to approach it. She wanted to tell Mabel but refrained from doing so, as much as she loved Mabel she was terrible at keeping secrets.

She supposed it was bound to happen, after age 14 Dipper really started to grow up. He had gotten almost as tall as Soos, and had filled out quite a bit. Not overly muscular of course, this was Dipper we're talking about. But definitely physically attractive enough to catch her eye, and that wasn't even coming close to what he meant to her emotionally.

He had been the one to tell her she was her own person, and didn't have to be a scumbag like the rest of her family. He was always polite, but also could throw sass back at her when she wanted some friendly banter. And it was his word that motivated her to move out and get her own place when she was 18, instead of moving out of gravity falls with her parents who finally found a way to get their fortune back.

But she didn't want her old life back, she had a job and real friends and freedom. All things she didn't have when she was rich, so she helped her parents pack their things and offered them a hug as they were about to leave. But she didn't get one, and her father said before he got in the truck. "If you stay here, we won't come back for you."

Pacifica felt a tear roll down her cheek, and said a sad but firm. "I know." And after that they left, and Pacifica found herself crying in her friends arms that night. Candy and Grenda calling Mabel for support, because she was still in Cali. And in her emotional state Pacifica revealed that she was in love with Dipper, and all the girls gasped.

"Shit! I didn't mean to say that!" Pacifica panicked, tears still streaming down her face. But Mabel just squealed over the speaker phone. "I KNEW IIIIIIIIIIIIIT!" Then they heard a door open on her end, and Dipper chimed in. "Mabel what are you screaming in her for?"

And they heard Mabel scramble around as she shouted. "Get out! Getoutgetoutgetoutgetout! We're talking about periods GET OUT!" They heard a door slam, then silence. "So Paz, continue?" And Pacifica just thought to herself. "What have I done?" Then explained the whole story, seeing as she had no choice.

Mabel agreed not to tell Dipper, and that she would TRY not to play matchmaker when she got there next summer. And honestly that's all Pacifica could ask for, but then Mabel proposed an idea to her. "Well you said you started feeling this way at dance with the ghost, why don't you two start a ghost busting service together."

Pacifica was confused, and asked. "How on Earth would that help?" And Mabel elaborated. "Well you to sparked these feelings in the throngs of danger, maybe you can spark them even more. Also you're kind of an adrenaline junkie, soooo…" Pacifica gasped in shock. "I am not an adrenaline junkie!"

She then heard Grenda and Candy mumbing next to her. "Well…" "I mean…" She looked in between her best friends, then back at the phone. "Fine! Name five times!" Pacifica didn't even have to wait ten seconds, as Mabel spouted off. "Well there was the time you fist fought a Sasquatch to protect Dipper, the time you jumped off a cliff to escape the gnomes with me."

Then Grenda piped in. "You also took up sword fighting as a hobby recently." Then Candy. "You ran after, and climbed onto a moving train when I was being kidnapped by that vampire guy." Then Mabel finished it all with. "And when you and the girls came to California to visit, you took us all skydiving."

Pacifica's head drooped, they were all right. "Oh my God I'm an adrenaline junkie…" but Mabel reassured her that she had a plan, and told her they would figure it all out next summer. And then Pacifica was sent instructions on what to do ahead of time, and she didn't completely understand them.

Some were pretty basic like get a business license, find a cheap location to rent, request for certain days of the week for off days on her schedule.

But then there were weird ones like buy sexy underwear, or practice flirting. Which to be frank made her kind of uncomfortable, knowing that Mabel was ready to help her go all the way with her brother. But regardless she did the list, not the underwear though she had standards. And she even tried practicing flirting with Candy and Grenda, by far most embarrassing thing she'd ever done.

Then the moment of truth happened, Pacifica sat up in her bed and looked at the calendar. June 21st, the first day of summer. Dipper and Mabel were no doubt already on the bus heading to gravity falls, and Pacifica had quite a few hours to kill before they arrived at the mystery shack. So what did she do? She panicked.

Frantically texting Mabel, her thumbs nearly putting a hole in the screen. "Mabel I can't do this! Let's just forget about the whole thing and I'll just bottle up everything!" But she was gifted an almost immediate response. "No! Calm down Paz, you can do this! You are Pacifica Elise Northwest, and you don't give up! Not when your father is willing to let a ghost run rampant, and not when a demon is threatening the world. You are the bossest bitch to ever bitch, and you're most certainly not afraid of wimpy still a virgin Dipper."

Pacifica felt a little better, but texted back. "TMI, don't know what bugs me more about that statement. The fact you know for certain that your brother is a virgin, or that it implies that you aren't." Mabel texted back. "Are you?" Pacifica blushed and furiously texted. "That is none of your business!"

But she just received a simple. "Definitely still a virgin." Pacifica decided to change the subject, and asked. "So are you the world's fastest typer, or did you have that whole spiel prewritten?" Mabel responded by saying. "I thought you might chicken out, so I prepared a little motivational speech for you."

Pacifica rolled her eyes, but couldn't help smiling. "How could I have ever hated you?" Mabel sent back a picture of her cross-eyed, sticking her tongue out. "You secretly loved me since the beginning, you just don't want to admit it." Pacifica laughed and typed one last message. "I gotta get ready and meet up with the girls, I'll see you when you get here Maymay."

And she read the last message Mabel sent. "See you soon Paz! 3" She then put her phone down and went to the shower, pulling her shirt over her head. Stripping down till she had no more clothes on, and stopped in front of the mirror. She examined her body critically. "What if things do go that far?" she said worried, and cupped her round breasts to look them over.

Then she turned around, her gaze lowering to her plump ass. She ran to her phone, quickly typing. "Mabel does Dipper like girls with big butts?" But she refrained from sending it, deciding to just calm down in the shower and not do anything rash. Unfortunately the send button was right next the the delete button, and the horrible deed was done.

She went through so many emotions in that bathroom, pacing, crying, yelling in anger, and sitting with her head in her hands. She received a ping from her phone, and she saw Mabel had responded. She didn't want to know what she said, but not looking was making her more anxious. "Whatcha workin with?" Was all she said, and Pacifica was confused.

"What do you mean by that?" She asked and Mabel, and the brunette replied with. "Send me a picture of your butt!" Pacifica blushed deep and started to write an angry text, how could she even ask such a thing!? "Excuse me!?" She sent, and Mabel replied with. "I can't help sell it if I don't know the quality of the assets I'm selling, heh! Get it, Ass-ets?"

Pacifica could think of a million reasons not to send Mabel a picture of her butt, but then she found herself taking a snap of her rear and sending it. Mabel's reply would haunt her for the rest of her life, as she read. "Woah Paz, I meant with your underwear on." Pacifica was mortified, she had just sent her first nude and it was to her best friend.

"Gotta say tho, nice. You got a pretty sweet ass Paz, Dipper will definitely be into that." She groaned in embarrassment, and asked. "Just make sure you delete that picture." Mabel was a bit saucy and said. "I don't know, I might just have to keep it." Pacifica had never typed faster, not even using the spacebar. "MabelpinesyoudeletethatphotorightnoworsohelpmeGodyouwillregretit!"

Mabel just send a screenshot of the conversation, a little notification in the top saying the media file has been deleted. "Good." Was all she sent before going to take her shower, unaware Mabel had saved a copy of it. Stepping into the hot water, it pooling down her body in a soothing fashion.

She began to lather herself up, rubbing the soap against her sensitive skin. Biting her lip as she grazes her nipple, imagining what it would be like to shower with Dipper. His strong hands gripping her breasts, squeezing them in the best way. His hand snaking its way down to her front, as she started to rub herself in real life.

Dropping the bar of soap, she rubbed furiously at her sopping wet folds. Releasing a shuddering breath as she masturbated, inserting a finger as she pictured his cock sliding in. In her fantasy he grabbed her hips, roughly pounding away at her pussy. She whimpered as she fingered herself, thinking of how his nuts would slap against her clit with each thrust.

She let out a high pitched squeal as her walls tightened around her finger, the water rippling down her bare tits down to her now cum soaked vagina. She breathed heavily, he face bright red from the heat of the shower and embarrassment. "Fuck!" Was all she could say, as she tried to get out of the shower with her wobbly legs.

 _Author's note: Psych bitches this one's gonna be a 2 part story! I tried to fit it all in there but it was way too long, so 2 parter it is. Check back soon for more! Later!_


End file.
